Tangerine
by fadetoblackened007
Summary: My take on the end of the quest, Pointless Fluff Warning.


A/N: Well hallo there. This is just a little one-shot fluff piece I was inspired to write while writing chapter 12 of Kinetics. If you've ever seen Almost Famous, you may know why. Anywho, yeah, don't expect much beyond some Fluff and stuffs like that ^.^

Disclaimer: I'M TOO POOR TO OWN INUYASHA!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Tangerine

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Measuring a Summer's day,

Only find it slips away, to grey,

The hours, they bring me pain,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Inuyasha was the only one awake, as was the usual case with their camps. He sat, his eyes closed; deep in thought, yet still paying attention to the sounds of the forest in case of an attack. Though he never let it show, he was quite paranoid that something would get past him and harm everyone in their sleep...

He shook those thoughts from his head. If anything did come, he would be on the ready. His confidence returned, he opened his eyes and stared at what he had been thinking about a while before. Or rather, who he had been looking at. Ye gods, she looked so beautiful when she slept... so peaceful and untroubled. Why couldn't she be like that all the time? Why wasn't Kagome ever that happy when she was awake?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Tangerine! Tangerine,

Living reflection, from a dream,

I was her love, she was my Queen,

and now a thousand years, between,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Month's Later)

The battle was won, and everyone healed, and it was time for the goodbyes. Inuyasha was in a daze as the others buzzed happily, preparing for the goodbye celebrations. Didn't they understand what this meant? He sighed, and shifted his position in the branches of the Goshinboku (sp?). He thought somberly about the events of the past 3 years. He thought back to the first 'sit' she ever gave him, when he first obtained the Tessaiga, to how jealous he was of Kouga after he kidnapped Kagome. He couldn't believe it was all over now. All of the time they had spent together these past few years was coming to an abrupt end, an end he found himself wishing had never come. 

The sweet familiar smell hit his nose before he heard the rustling of leaves that told him Kagome was coming. He gazed at her a minutes, standing there calling his name. He noticed another scent, barely noticeable yet undeniably there. The smell of her salty-sweet tears...

He didn't hesitate as he jumped, or rather gracefully fell, from the branches that hid him from her. The girl that owned him, that was his everything, his reason for being and his reason for fighting these past three years. She gasped, startled at the sudden movement but relaxed immediately as she saw who it was.

"I... Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..."

"I... well... I wanted to talk to you... you know, before the party."

"You mean before you leave," he said flatly. He regretted it immediately though, as he saw her face fall.

"Well... yes, I guess you could say that..."

"Kagome, I..." he stopped, feeling a squeezing sensation in his chest. Why was it so hard to tell her how he felt?

She walked closer to him, closer, until she was only inches away. Then, unexpectedly, she fell forward into his waiting arms, grabbed onto his read haori and sobbed, loudly and uncontrollably. Inuyasha tried his best to calm her, running his hands through her hair and whispering soft words to her. At length, she quieted, and began to try and tell Inuyasha everything.

"I'm afraid, Inu-kun!"

"Shh..." he was too concerned to notice the new name change. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

"But... what if the well stops working, and I can't get back! I afraid I'll never see Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and everyone else again! I'm afraid... afraid I'll never see you again..." she said, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"Shh... Kagome-chan, please, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry... it makes me want to cry too, for all of your pain and sorrow. Please, stop crying... please..."

She sniffed, and wiped away her tears. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for him.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. Everything will be fine. Even if the well does stop working... I'll wait. I'd wait a thousand years and more for you. You don't have to worry about anything... because I'll be there. Watching over you and protecting you. And when the time comes, I'll be there by your side. I'll always be there for you... because... because I love you..."

Kagome was speechless. Did he really just say that? She felt his arms tighten around her, and was sure it was true. She leaned into him, then pulled back and kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss deepened, their tongues wildly searching each other, finding a fullness that only true love can bring. When they parted, Kagome leaned o Inuyasha's shoulder, sighing as her eyes grew heavy and she began to nod off. Her last words before falling asleep were, "Aishiteru, Inu-kun..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Thinking how it used to be,

does she still remember times, like these,

to think of us again... and I do,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome awoke in her soft bed at home. For a moment, she wondered if it had all been a dream... There were no signs that any of it had actually ever happened. She pushed the depressing thoughts aside and went downstairs to get a drink. When she went to open the fridge, she found a note from her mother, explaining that she had left with Souta and her Grandfather for the weekend to go to some convention. She shrugged it off and checked the calendar. Damn. She had school in the morning. 

The next day at school things seemed even more hopeless. No one had mentioned anything about her absences, which definitely was not a good sign. She sighed as she grabbed her books from her locker and made her way to her first period class. She sat in her usual seat in the back, growing more and more hopeless as time went on. She just couldn't stand the idea of it all being a strange dream...

She saw a flash of silver outside the classroom door and her head shot up immediately. Just when things were seeming at there worst, things began to look up. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she wasn't imagining things.

And as it turned out, her hope paid off. Because in stepped a boy, seeming to be no older than 18, with unmistakable silver hair and amber eyes. She melted in he seat as the teacher introduced Inuyasha to the class, all the while Inuyasha was staring directly at Kagome with a longing in his eyes. A longing that Kagome reflected back. Time seemed to stand still. Then, Inuyasha was instructed to take a seat next to Kagome. 

"I have been waiting, so, so long for this," he whispered to her as he sat.

"Me too..." she whispered, "So, this is the beginning of our life together, ne?"

"I guess so... which is good, because I really need your help in Geometry."

"You're asking the wrong girl..."

"You could never be the wrong girl, for me."

"Aishiteru, Inu-kun."

"Aishiteru..." 

And they spent the rest of the class talking between themselves of events long past, hundreds of years ago, and making plans for all of their special events for the future. A future they would fight to protect, and stop at nothing to fulfill, for as long as they were together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Tangerine! Tangerine

Living reflections, from a dream

I was her lo-o-ove, she was my Queen,

And now a thousand years, between...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Sappy, fluffy, stupid, and pointless I know. Ah well. I just felt I had to write this, the song just kinda, tied me to the chair and beat me with raids until I did. o.o


End file.
